


The Fruit Of Betrayal

by hpstrangelove



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpstrangelove/pseuds/hpstrangelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gankutsuou's plans for revenge are thwarted by a young boy's faith in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruit Of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, joanwilder. Her input was invaluable.  
> I assume that the reader has some knowledge of the Anime, especially the end. This story has spoilers for most of the Anime. Also, Edmond is fifteen, so there is explicit underaged m/m sex. Lastly, I am honoured to have been able to write this story for one of my all-time favorite authors. I've admired her for many years, and was blessed this summer with having met her in person at Terminus.  
> Written for Amanuensis

 

 

~*~

Hatred.

Revulsion.

Disgust. 

Those were the emotions that Edmond expected to feel for Albert, not lust, and certainly not love. The boy was the living proof of Mercedes and Fernand's betrayal. They had been the two people that Edmond had loved most, after his father. His father, Louis Dantes, whom he had adored, and who had died of despair when he'd believed his son would never return.

Edmond's plan was to kill Albert, taking away Fernand's son the way that Fernand had taken Louis Dantes'. Fernand would then know the pain and sorrow of losing a son, the same pain and sorrow that Louis Dantes had felt when he'd lost Edmond twenty-five years ago.

The plan for revenge had been carefully formulated over many years. In February of 5053, Edmond Dantes became the Count of Monte Cristo, and finally put those plans into action.

The bait was cast during the Carnival on Luna, and the trap set. It had been easy to manipulate Albert. Getting him to notice the Count at the Opera had been the tricky part, but the fate that had always ruled Edmond's life did not let the Count down. A gold watch, a charismatic man, and an invitation to lunch, and the wheels started to turn. 

The bond of friendship between Franz and Albert, so much like the friendship between Fernand and Edmond, had been unanticipated, thwarting the Count's plans at every turn. That an aristocrat such as Franz would demean himself by begging the Count to pay the ransom demanded by Albert's kidnappers was almost laughable, yet the Count found himself wondering what Edmond's life might have been like had Fernand been that type of friend. On the way to the spaceport, watching the two of them together in the coach, sleeping peacefully side by side, gave the Count a strange, long-forgotten feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Pulling out the picture of Mercedes and Fernand's wedding, he renewed _his_ vow of revenge. 

_The bitter fruits of betrayal must be plucked from the tree._

Albert would die, and die by the Count's own hand.

~*~

_One cannot fight against destiny._

But whose destiny was Edmond fighting? Albert's? Or his own?

The Count told himself he'd had to save Albert. It wasn't the right time yet for Albert to die, so the Count dove into the shark infested waters to rescue the drowning boy.

The boy had been beautiful, looking helpless and vulnerable as he lay unconscious in the Count's arms. Certainly lust had never been something the Count had expected to feel for Albert, and he quickly put it out of his mind. But once the boy awoke, looking so confused by what had just happened, the Count could not resist. 

The kiss was soft, a brush of dry lips against moist, trembling ones. The Count pulled Albert close, pressing their bodies together. It only took a few moments before Albert was overcome with pleasure, his unfamiliarity in the ways of the flesh causing him to climax almost immediately. He buried his head into the Count's warm chest to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," the Count said, shock permeating his tone. "I don't know what came over me. I won't let it happen again."

But Albert just looked up at the Count with those puppy dog eyes and smiled. "It's all right," he replied. "You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to do." 

The Count did his best to resist his growing feelings for Albert. He couldn't have them getting in the way of his revenge. So he decided to use them, and once he had Albert's heart in his hand, he'd crush it and leave the boy broken and bleeding at his father's feet.

~*~

When Danglars ended Albert's engagement to Eugenie, the Count was there to pick up the pieces and put Albert back together again. It had been easy to lure Albert away from Earth and into space. The two of them were together on the Count's ship. The Count had brought Albert to the observation window of the craft, where they could see the splendor of the Milky Way in all its glory. They were casually dressed in matching silken robes, enjoying the view while sipping wine.

When the Count told Albert that he'd be leaving Paris for good, it had sent Albert into a panic.

"Please take me with you," Albert cried in desperation. "I don't think I could bear it, being apart from you."

"Albert, I...I didn't realize you thought that highly of me," the Count said, moved by Albert's depth of feeling. "But you're just infatuated. Your youthful passion will fade over time, and you'll eventually tire of me. Our age difference will become an issue, and you'll want to be with someone closer to your own age."

"That's not true," Albert protested. "To me you are...I mean, the way I feel about you! It won't change, ever. I...I love you, Count."

Albert stared at the Count, wide-eyed in shock at his own confession, but then he walked over to the Count and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. The Count wanted to push Albert away. Loving Albert had never been part of his plan, but he was slowly becoming trapped in his own web of deceit. The boy was so warm, so pure, so innocent. The Count was reminded of how things had been, in a happier time, when he'd been the one in love, when he'd been Edmond.

Suddenly, the Count wanted to _be_ Edmond, and to feel that love again, to feel something other than hate, even if for one night. Holding Albert like this made the part of him that was Gankutsuou retreat in revulsion of the foreign feeling. 

Edmond was gentle as he slowly kissed Albert, lightly at first, then with more desperation. The boy's mouth opened to him as he explored every part of it, tasting the sweetness of the wine they'd had at dinner. Without moving his mouth away, Edmond pushed Albert's robe open and off his shoulders until it fell in a pool on the floor. The boy's pale, naked skin felt smooth and silky under Edmond's hands as he explored every inch of Albert's body. 

Edmond finally broke the kiss, leaving them both flushed and gasping for breath. Albert looked up at Edmond with such trust that Edmond had to turn away. He couldn't do this! 

But Albert caught his hand. "Please," he whispered. "Please don't leave me. I know you love me. I want this. I want...I want you to make love to me. Please..." 

Edmond could restrain himself no longer. He didn't think of revenge, or Fernand, or Mercedes. There was only Albert, this beautiful boy, willingly offering up his virginity. 

Edmond ran his fingers through Albert's thick, black hair, grabbing a handful and pulling the boy's head back to expose his neck. Albert gasped at the roughness, then moaned in pleasure as Edmond bit down harshly on his tender neck, kissing and nibbling, licking a path of fire along his throat and jaw.

Edmond could feel Albert weakening, his legs starting to give way. With graceful ease, Edmond lifted Albert in his arms and moved them to the sofa, laying the boy on his back. Removing his own robe, Edmond settled between Albert's parted legs. Edmond gazed in awe at the boy, marveling at the thought that Albert had chosen him to be the one to take his innocence away.

Edmond reached down slowly and touched the smooth, hairless skin of Albert's chest. He began to trace circles with his nails around the pert nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers until they were hard peaks. He leaned over and began to suck on one of the swollen nubs, savoring the slightly salty taste of Albert's skin, causing soft sounds of pleasure to escape from the boy's mouth.

Albert was so responsive, but considering his inexperience, it wasn't surprising. Edmond released Albert's nipple and pinned the boy's wrists up over his head, relishing in the feeling of having the boy helpless underneath him. Albert opened his legs and wrapped them around Edmond's back, thrusting his hardness up against Edmond's groin and pulling Edmond down on top of him.

Their bodies melted together, thrusting and rubbing, frotting desperately against one another. Albert was unable to hold back the tide of his pleasure, and with a loud cry, threw his head back, his hips bucking upwards as he came, white streams of warmth pulsing out between them.

Edmond couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of Albert's face, transformed by his pleasure. He leaned down for a kiss as Albert's orgasm began to fade, then made to get up. 

Albert stopped him, placing a hand on Edmond's shoulder. "Please, don't go. Not yet. You didn't get to...you didn't..." Albert stumbled over the words, not knowing what to say, but knowing what to do.

Albert tentatively reached out, wrapping his shaking hand around Edmond's still hard cock and began to stroke it up and down in slow, torturous movements. He took his finger, rubbing it over and around the head, moistening his palm in the wetness leaking from the slit.

Edmond closed his eyes and surrendered to how wonderful Albert was making him feel. The touches were light and timid, yet full of tenderness and emotion. When he thought he couldn't take anymore, he stilled Albert's hand with his own.

"I want you, Albert," Edmond said in a voice rough with desire. "I want to bury myself deep inside you. I want to make you mine."

Albert shivered at Edmond's words, looking up earnestly and replied, "I want that too, Count...please..."

Edmond took his time preparing Albert, first by using one finger, then two, and finally three, working them in and out, stretching and opening Albert wide. He instructed Albert to relax, that it wouldn't hurt as much if he did, then moving Albert's legs to rest on his shoulders, he carefully positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

Looking down at Albert one last time, Edmond asked, "Are you sure this is what you want, Albert? This is something that you can only give of yourself once. Are you sure that it's me you want to give yourself to?"

Albert smiled up at him, and said softly, "I've never been this sure of anything before in my life. I'm scared, but I know you'll be careful. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I trust you, Count."

Slowly, Edmond pushed in, past the tight, outer ring of muscle. Albert's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes, grimacing at the pain. "It's okay, Albert. Take a deep breath. Give yourself a moment to adjust." Albert nodded his head, acknowledging that he'd heard.

When Edmond thought Albert was ready, he pushed again, moving in deeper. One more thrust, and he was fully inside Albert.

 _The boy was his._

Edmond's lovemaking was gentle at first. He slowly pulled out, little by little, until all that was left inside Albert was the tip of his cock. Albert lifted his hips to pull Edmond back inside, his sighs of pleasure spurring Edmond on until he found himself falling into the sensation of Albert's tight heat surrounding him. His pace became faster, more frantic, and Albert began to push back, meeting Edmond's thrusts.

Edmond moved his hand around Albert's cock, and Albert cried out at the touch. "Do you want to come, Albert? Is this what you want? You feel so perfect, so tight...come for me Albert, come for me, my pretty boy."

Albert came again, hard, his white, sticky semen pouring out onto his stomach and into Edmond's hand. It seemed unending, his body writhing wantonly in ecstasy, his anus clenching around Edmond's cock, causing Edmond to quickly follow Albert over the edge. 

Edmond collapsed to Albert's side, wrapping his arms around the boy, a pleasant feeling of calmness descending on him. He found himself tenderly moving a hand up and down Albert's back, pressing his face into Albert's sweaty hair. They quickly fell into a sated sleep. It was the last moment of peace that Edmond would ever know.

~*~

After that night, the little that was left of Edmond's humanity was virtually erased by the powerful hatred of Gankutsuou. Edmond had tried to resist, but was weakened by his many years spent seeking his own death. He'd almost succeeded in getting Albert back to Earth and to safety, but Gankutsuou had followed Albert there. He'd humiliated Albert until Albert had challenged the Count to a duel, the duel which resulted in Franz's death when he'd taken Albert's place. Still, Albert's love did not diminish. Edmond should have known that their coupling would only bind the boy to him tighter, blinding Albert to the part of him that was Gankutsuou. 

Albert's desire to save the Count's soul was infectious. He'd slowly convinced the Count's servants, Bertuccio and Baptistin, that the Count's plan of revenge was more harmful to the Count than to his targets. So in the end, when the Count ordered Bertuccio to kill Albert, he refused. When the Count then decided he'd have to kill Albert himself, pulling the trigger with no remorse, Baptistin stepped in between them, taking the bullet instead. They would not allow Gankutsuou to win; they would not allow the Count to kill Albert.

Gankutsuou fought to exist, for his existence was dependent on Edmond's desire for revenge. He taunted Albert with the fact that only Gankutsuou knew what was in Edmond's heart, the hopelessness and despair he'd felt over his false imprisonment. Gankutsuou was born of it! What could Albert know of those feelings? 

But that was Albert's power over Gankutsuou, although neither realized it. All Albert knew was that he loved the Count, and refused to believe that Gankutsuou had taken him over completely. If that were so, then he'd love Gankutsuou too!

With one last embrace, one final kiss, Albert's love broke the demon's grasp on Edmond's heart, releasing Edmond to finally find his peace in the death he'd dreamed of for so long.

Albert's faith in the power of love had saved Edmond in the end. 

His name was no longer Gankutsuou.

 _Remember, my name is Edmond Dantes._

 


End file.
